special_afandomcom-20200213-history
Special Gyutto Good Luck!
Special Gyutto Good Luck! (特別ぎゅっとグッドラック！, Tokubetsu gyutto guddo rakku!) is the second ending theme of Special A anime. Performed by Yūko Gotō (後藤 邑子), Hitomi Nabatame (生天目 仁美) and Ayahi Takagaki ((高垣 彩陽) Lyrics TV version Rōmaji= Chu Chu-ru x4 (THREE) Chu Chu-ru x4 (TWO) Chu Chu-ru x4 (ONE) Chu Chu-ru Chu-ru Chu (ZERO) SPECIAL FRIEND junbi ikaga yuuki genki ichiban heart HIRARI hazunde GET THE CHANCE PINCHI datte maane heiki yo watashitachi soudatte motto GYUTTO GOOD LUCK (HI) datte motto GYUTTO GOOD LUCK (YEH) tsuyoi kokoro wa KOKO ni saku makezu girai mo ii janai (ii jaan) datte kokoro wa PARADAISU omatsuri sawagi IKIMASHOU (ufufu) nandemo negai wa kitto (kitto) kitto (kitto) kitto kanaiyo (THREE TWO ONE ZERO) DAKARA SPECIAL DASH tobashitekou ikuyo SUTEKI na toki kitai KIRARI hikatte DON'T LOOK BACK mirai datte maane kagayaku tokubetsu na soudatte motto GYUTTO GOOD LUCK (HI) datte motto GYUTTO GOOD LUCK (YEH) |-|Kanji= 【３】Chu Chu-ru x4 (【光】 スリー) 　　　Chu Chu-ru x4 (【光】 ツー) 　　　Chu Chu-ru x4 (【光】 ワン) Chu Chu-ru Chu-ru Chu!! (【３】 ゼロ) 【３】Special friend!　　【光】準備いかが？ 【３】勇気　　【芽】元気１番 【明】Heart☆ヒラリ 弾んで 【３】Get the chance!　　【芽】ピンチだって 【３】まあね　　【光】平気よ！？　　【３】私たち 【３】そう だって もっと ギュッと good luck! (【明】hi!) 【３】だって もっと ギュッと good luck! (【芽】yeh!) 【光】強い心はココに咲く 【明】負けず嫌いもイイじゃない？ (【芽】いいじゃーん) 【光】だって心はパラダイス 【明】お祭り騒ぎイキマショウ (【芽】うふふ) 【光】なんでも願いは 【光】きっと (【明】きっと) 【光】きっと (【芽】きっと) 【光】きっと 叶うよ (【明・芽】スリー ツー ワン ゼロ) 【光】DA・KA・RA 【３】Special dash!　　【明】飛ばしてこう 【３】いくよ！　　【芽】ステキな時間とき 【光】期待☆キラリ 光って 【３】Don't look back!　　【明】未来だって 【３】まあね　　【光】輝く　　【３】特別な 【３】そう だって もっと ギュッと good luck! (【明】hi!) 【３】だって もっと ギュッと good luck! (【芽】yeh!) |-|English= Chu Chu-ru Chu-ru Chu-ru Chu-ru (Three) Chu Chu-ru Chu-ru Chu-ru Chu-ru (Two) Chu Chu-ru Chu-ru Chu-ru Chu-ru (One) Chu Chu-ru Chu-ru Chu!! (ZERO) Special Friend! How are the preparations? If your courage and spirit are the best, your heart’s small light will get stimulated. Get the chance! Even in danger, well, we’ll be okay right!? That right, so strongly hold onto your good luck! (hi!) Strongly hold onto your good luck! (yeah!) A strong heart is flourishing here. Isn’t it ok to hate losing? (It’s ok) Well, even then my heart is a paradise, so lets make a loud festival! (tehehe) Whatever our wish is, it will surely (surely) certainly (certainly) and undoubtedly come true. (Three Two One Zero) That-Is-Why Special Dash! Let’s fly away! Let’s go! To our fantastic time! Our glittering hope is shining! Don’t look back! Because our future, it’s also shining, it’s special. Lyrics Full version Rōmaji= Chu Chu-ru x4 (THREE) Chu Chu-ru x4 (TWO) Chu Chu-ru x4 (ONE) Chu Chu-ru Chu-ru Chu (ZERO) SPECIAL FRIEND junbi ikaga yuuki genki ichiban heart HIRARI hazunde GET THE CHANCE PINCHI datte maane heiki yo watashitachi soudatte motto GYUTTO GOOD LUCK (HI) datte motto GYUTTO GOOD LUCK (YEH) tsuyoi kokoro wa KOKO ni saku makezu girai mo ii janai (ii jaan) datte kokoro wa PARADAISU omatsuri sawagi IKIMASHOU (ufufu) nandemo negai wa kitto (kitto) kitto (kitto) kitto kanaiyo (THREE TWO ONE ZERO) DAKARA SPECIAL DASH tobashitekou ikuyo SUTEKI na toki kitai KIRARI hikatte DON'T LOOK BACK mirai datte maane kagayaku tokubetsu na soudatte motto GYUTTO GOOD LUCK (HI) datte motto GYUTTO GOOD LUCK (YEH) karen karei wa KOKO ni saku tama niwa koi mo II janai (fumufumu) otome kokoro wa tenki yohou DOKIDOKI sasete HAPUNINGU (wasshoi) ashita wa kyou yori zutto (zutto) zutto (zutto) zutto waratte (hii fuu mii yoo) DAKARA SPECIAL FRIEND jishin motte muteki miryoku ichiban RARARA RURURU utaeba GET THE CHANCE kiseki datte horane okoru yo shinjiteru Chu Chu-ru x4 (THREE) Chu Chu-ru x4 (TWO) Chu Chu-ru x4 (ONE) Chu Chu-ru Chu-ru Chu (ikuzou) wasurenai sora o sotto (sotto) sotto (sotto) sotto kanjite (ONE TWO THREE GO) DAKARA SPECIAL DASH junbi OK yume to kibou michiru RARARA RURURU utaeba DON'T LOOK BACK wasurenai yo horane saikou tokubetsu na soudatte motto GYUTTO GOOD LUCK (HI) datte motto GYUTTO GOOD LUCK |-|Kanji= 【３】Chu Chu-ru x4 (【光】 スリー) 　　　Chu Chu-ru x4 (【光】 ツー) 　　　Chu Chu-ru x4 (【光】 ワン) Chu Chu-ru Chu-ru Chu!! (【３】 ゼロ) 【３】Special friend!　　【光】準備いかが？ 【３】勇気　　【芽】元気１番 【明】Heart☆ヒラリ 弾んで 【３】Get the chance!　　【芽】ピンチだって 【３】まあね　　【光】平気よ！？　　【３】私たち 【３】そう だって もっと ギュッと good luck! (【明】hi!) 【３】だって もっと ギュッと good luck! (【芽】yeh!) 【光】強い心はココに咲く 【明】負けず嫌いもイイじゃない？ (【芽】いいじゃーん) 【光】だって心はパラダイス 【明】お祭り騒ぎイキマショウ (【芽】うふふ) 【光】なんでも願いは 【光】きっと (【明】きっと) 【光】きっと (【芽】きっと) 【光】きっと 叶うよ (【明・芽】スリー ツー ワン ゼロ) 【光】DA・KA・RA 【３】Special dash!　　【明】飛ばしてこう 【３】いくよ！　　【芽】ステキな時間とき 【光】期待☆キラリ 光って 【３】Don't look back!　　【明】未来だって 【３】まあね　　【光】輝く　　【３】特別な 【３】そう だって もっと ギュッと good luck! (【明】hi!) 【３】だって もっと ギュッと good luck! (【芽】yeh!) 【芽】可憐・華麗はココに咲く！？ 【明】たまには恋もイイじゃない？ (【光】ふむふむ) 【芽】乙女心は天気予報 【明】ドキドキさせて！ ハプニング (【光】わっしょい) 【光】明日は今日より 【光】ずっと (【明】ずっと) 【光】ずっと (【芽】ずっと) 【光】ずっと笑って (【明・芽】ひい ふう みい よお) 【光】DA・KA・RA 【３】Special friend!　　【明】自信もって 【３】無敵　　【光】魅力１番 【芽】ラララ☆ルルル 歌えば 【３】Get the chance!　　【明】奇跡だって 【３】ほらね　　【光】起こるよ　　【３】信じてる 【３】Chu Chu-ru x4 (【光】 スリー) 　　　Chu Chu-ru x4 (【光】 ツー) 　　　Chu Chu-ru x4 (【光】 ワン) Chu Chu-ru Chu-ru Chu!! (【３】 いくぞー) 【光】忘れない空を 【光】そっと (【明】そっと) 【光】そっと (【芽】そっと) 【光】そっと 感じて (【明・芽】ワン ツー スリー ゴー) 【光】DA・KA・RA 【３】Special dash!　　【光】準備OK! 【３】夢と　　【明】希望満ちる 【芽】ラララ☆ルルル 歌えば 【３】Don't look back　　【光】忘れないよ 【３】ほらね　　【明】最高！　　【３】特別な 【３】そう だって もっと ギュッと good luck! (【明】hi!) 【３】だって もっと ギュッと good luck! |-|English= Chu Chu-ru Chu-ru Chu-ru Chu-ru (Three) Chu Chu-ru Chu-ru Chu-ru Chu-ru (Two) Chu Chu-ru Chu-ru Chu-ru Chu-ru (One) Chu Chu-ru Chu-ru Chu!! (ZERO) Special Friend! How are the preparations? If your courage and spirit are the best, your heart’s small light will get stimulated. Get the chance! Even in danger, well, we’ll be okay right!? That right, so strongly hold onto your good luck! (hi!) Strongly hold onto your good luck! (yeah!) A strong heart is flourishing here. Isn’t it ok to hate losing? (It’s ok) Well, even then my heart is a paradise, so lets make a loud festival! (tehehe) Whatever our wish is, it will surely (surely) certainly (certainly) and undoubtedly come true. (Three Two One Zero) That-Is-Why Special Dash! Let’s fly away! Let’s go! To our fantastic time! Our glittering hope is shining! Don’t look back! Because our future, it’s also shining, it’s special. That right, so strongly hold onto your good luck! (hi!) Strongly hold onto your good luck! (yeah!) Will a lovely radiance bloom here!? Isn’t it okay to fall in love once in a while? (fumufumu) A maiden heart’s is like predicting the weather. So allow it to throb! It’s happening! (Alright!) Tomorrow, I’ll smile more (more) more (more) more than today! (One Two Three Four) That-Is-Why Special friend! Hold on to confidence! That invincible charm is the best! If you were to sing RARARA RURURU you’ll Get the chance! Because it’s a miracle! See, if you believe it’ll happen! Chu Chu-ru Chu-ru Chu-ru Chu-ru (Three) Chu Chu-ru Chu-ru Chu-ru Chu-ru (Two) Chu Chu-ru Chu-ru Chu-ru Chu-ru (One) Chu Chu-ru Chu-ru Chu!! (Let’s go!) I won’t forget that kind (kind) soft (soft) and gentle feeling of the sky! (One Two Three Go!) That-Is-Why Special dash! Preparations are OK! I’m full of dreams and hopes! RARARA RURURU, if you can sing it and Don’t look back, then don’t forget, this is the best, it’s special! That right, so strongly hold onto your good luck! (hi!) Strongly hold onto your good luck! Video Category:Music